Mixed Up
by Dalakh
Summary: [ABANDONED] Just think: Voyager meets Andromeda.
1. Prologue

Mixed Up **_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own nothing. Except the story. However, I don't own the characters used inside the story or anything to do with them. They all belong to their respectful owners: not me. Please don't sue 'cos i wouldn't have any money to give you.  


**_Authors Note:_** This has been spinning round in my head for ages so i thought i'd write it down before i went even more crazy then i am now. The only thing is, i have no idea where i'm gonna go with it 'cos llike the rest of my fics, it has no plot whatsoever. Basically, this is gonna be interesting!!!!! Oh, and i'm sorry about the lousey title, but i couldn't think of anything!  
The reason it's Voyager and Andromeda is cos they're two of my **fav** sci-fi shows ever. One of the others being Stargate SG-1.  
Gotta go write the story. Look down please!!!!!!!!!  


**Mixed Up**

_**Prologue**_  


The U.S.S Voyager is travelling home to the Alpha Quadrent. It's the beginning of the night shift, Harry Kim has just taken command and is beginning to relax into the captains chair when a sensor screen begins to bleep at the Ops Station.  


"What's wrong?" asked Harry,  


"There's some kind of, wormhole, opening off of our port-bow."  


"Onscreen!"  


A swirl of light and gas clouds began to appear on the view-screen, growing rapidly.  


"Where does it go?"  


"I'm not sure," answered the crewman, "Do you want me to send a probe in sir?"  


"I, I think I'll call the captain." frowning at himself for not knowing what to do he contacted Janeway, "::Kim to Janeway::"  


"::Hmm?::" was the reply they got after a few moments,  


"::There's a wormhole opening off of our port-bow. What do you want us to do?::"  


"::Wormhole? I'll be there in a minute. Would you alert the other senior staff for me Harry?::"  


"::Sure. Kim out.::" As he was about to reach for his comm badge again a tremor shook the ship.  


"What's that?" Kim questioned,  


"There are extremely strong gravitational forces coming from the wormhole. They're pulling us in!"  


"Reverse thrusters!" ordered Kim as he said it Captain Janeway walked onto the bridge. "Hello Captain. Here's your seat!" gettin up and offering the chair to his superior, Harry went to his Ops Station and relieved the crewman manning it. With this done he alerted the other senior staff.  


Five minutes later Chakotay, Paris, Neelix and Tuvok arrived on the bridge, all looking very tired while Seven of Nine reported in from Astrometrics, Torres from Engineering and the Doctor from Sickbay.  


Waves of the pull continually shook the ship, each one more violent than the last.  


"Mr. Paris, can you pull us away. Or get into warp?" asked Chakotay,  


"No. The pull, it's to strong!" as Tom said this he had to grab his console as another gravitational pull hit the ship.  


"Kim, do you know whether ot not the wormhole is stable -or where it ends up?" grit out Janeway holding on to her chair.  


"Yes and no captain."  


"Excuse me?"  


"Yes the wormhole is stable. No i don't know where it comes out."  


However, just as Janeway was about to make another order B'lannas' voice came over the comm system  
"::Captain! The engines can't take this kind of stress, they could over load if we keep this up!"::"  


"Okay B'lanna." confirmed Chakotay.  


"Tom. Take us into the wormhole. As we can't get away from it, we'll just have to go through it. Steady as she goes though please." decided the Captain.  


"But ofcourse." tapping a few buttons here and there on his console Lt. Paris turned off the reverse thruster and bought them round.  
"Here goes nothing." With a few more taps Tom realised that he'd have to let the gravity take them in if he wanted to come out the other side intact.  
The shaking got worse, on the view-screen the 'hole got larger and brighter until Kim had to dim it with a filter.  


"Mr. Paris was it me, or did i say _steady_?"  


"I know, but the enertial dampers aren't strong enough as i've had to let the gravity take us in seeing as i guessed you wanted to come out the other side in one piece."  


Finally they hit the event horizen, unfortunately they hit it with to much force and at not-quite-the-right-angle that everyone was slammed forward and Voyagers main comouter went off-line.  
The last thing Harry saw before he lost consiousness was a giant glittering silver ship then everything went black and he was like the rest of the crew on the U.S.S Voyager.  


*********

  


Life on the Andromeda was just as it had been the day before and probably the day before that. But it was still an adventure -most of the time.  
Seamus Harper lay on the Command Deck underneath the console connected to the ever-troublesome Slip-Stream drive fixing some messed up circutry. Dylan was playing Basketball and Tyr, as usual, was working out. Trance was in the Med-Deck, Rev was doing -something and Beka Valentine was slumped in the pilots chair while Rommie was looking into something or another at another console on the Command Deck.  


"There ya go!" grinned Harper, pulling himself up, "Everythings fixed thanks to your resident genius!"  


"Go Harper." Beka turned in her chair towards Harper and asked, "Does this mean that we can _finally_ go into Slip-Stream?"  


"You bet your dyed blonde hair we can!"  


"Great!" Yet again Valentine turned, this time to face Rommie, "Can you get the others up here?"  


"Already done. They're on their way."  


Five minutes later everyone was on the Command Deck except Tyr. As he walked in a shock wave rocked the Andromeda.  


"Andromeda, what was that?" asked Captain Hunt,  


"A wormhole just, appeared, infront of us. Captain, a ship has come out." answered Rommie,  


"I didn't know there _was_ a wormhole in this area of space!" exclaimed Beka.  


"Well there wan't. And there isn't any more." added the avatar.  


"Excuse me?" Dylan Hunt asked.  


"The wormhole. It opened, the ship came out, and it's just closed again. I'm not detecting it anymore. Or that it was ever here."  


  


End Prologue

  


  


**_Authors Note:_** I'd just like to apologise for any spelling mistakes i made and to say:  
PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

  


  



	2. Chapter One -Introductions

Mixed Up chapter one **_Authors Note:_** Wow! Ohmigod, I'v enever had so many people review just one chapter before! Thank you,thank you, thank you to those people who did. Plus I wanna say a great big, massive thank you to my Beta reader jen for making this make more sense. Naughty space alien didn't descripe stuff so THANK YOU!!!! Since so many of you asked for it and did so _**so**_ nicely here is Mixed Up Chapter One, Enjoy cos I'm going away for a week to Wales!!! Yay!   


**Chapter One **

"Put it on screen." ordered Dylan. Screen Rommie disappeared, replaced by a starfield and an extremely small looking, pure-white ship occupied the middle of the screen. "Magnify." Andromeda complied with her captain's order and the ship on the screen enlarged so that they could make out the words painted on the oval-shaped top hull:   
U.S.S. VOYAGER   


"I've never seen anything like that before." Beka commented   


"Neither have I." agreed Tyr, warily regarding the vessel.   


"Rommie, are there any life signs onboard?" Dylan asked the avatar.   
"Yes, Captain. There are approximately one hundred and fifty life signs, although some seem to be unconscious." 

Dylan nodded. "They're in trouble then, check for any traces of weapons fire, or debris of another ship." Rommie shook her head, "No traces." "Hail them." 

********* 

As Paris came round he opened his eyes slightly, only to see nothing put hazy smoke and a pale red light. Opening them fully he registered two facts: he was on the floor -and so was everybody else. Getting up, Tom walked over to his captain and shook her awake.   
"Wh, what happened?"   


"Wormhole." answered the Lieutenant   
Once everybody else had woken up they began their work,   


"Captain"   


"Yes Mr. Kim?" answered Janeway, looking over to where Harry was working,   


"Before I passed out, I saw a huge ship on the view screen." 

"Somebody else is out here?" 

"It seemed so." 

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you ensign." As she said this, the lights flickered off and then on again and the smoke was filtered out of the air once the ventilation system came on, 

"It looks like the Main Computer is back on-line." Chakotay observed as he pressed a button on his arm rests' computer panel. 

"::Torres to Janeway::" 

"::Janeway here,::" 

"::I've got the main computer back on-line, Captain. But the transporters -they're another story. When we entered the wormhole it somehow sent a power surge through the relays and fried all of those that are connected to the transporters. It'll be at least four hours before they're working again.::" 

The captain frowned, not liking the fact that they wouldn't have transporters for at least that long, "::Okay B'Lanna, keep on it. Is everybody alright down there?::" 

"::Yeah, we had a couple of bruises, but nothing worse.::" 

"::Glad to hear it, Janeway out::" Cutting off the comm line she turned towards Harry as he addressed her,   


"Captain, sensors are now back on-line." Harry informed the captain, "And there's a...a,"   
"A what, Harry?" asked Chakotay also turning to face the young ensign.  


"Huge ship!" spluttered Harry, 

"I need something better than that Mr. Kim -I've told you before." Janeway smiled despite the situation, remembering when they had first arrived in the Delta Quadrant -Harry hadn't been able to explain what was out there then either. 

"Onscreen." 

The bridge crew gasped, on the viewscreen was a giant, glittering silver ship that was at least five times their size. 

"Whoah." was the only word that left Tom's mouth. 

"Sensors must still be malfunctioning, Captain. They say that there are only seven people onboard that ship." breathed Harry Kim. 

Regaining the use of his vocal cords, Tom admired the ship. "That's -beautiful. It's elegant, it's, it's a master piece it's-" 

"They are hailing captain," Tuvok interrupted casting a look of disapproval towards Toms back, 

"Respond." 

Dylan Hunt appeared on the their view screen, standing tall in the centre of his Command Deck,   
"--This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendent, do you need assistance?--" 

The two captains looked at each other via the link, both sub-consciously summing the other up. Janeway noted that Hunt wore a uniform and realised that he must be part of some sort of organisation, something similar to the Federation maybe? His bridge was warmly coloured with a seat at the centre and several stations around the rest of it. However she couldn't see anybody else apart from a woman with shoulder length black hair who was about a head shorter than him -also in a uniform.  
The first thing Dylan noticed was how, grey this ships' interior was. Grey walls a grey floor, a grey ceiling and grey stations. The lights were white, not unlike his own but they were more startling. The man next to her had a tattoo on his forehead; perhaps it symbolises something? What's more is that both were wearing uniforms! There was a long station infront of her with a man seated at it, swinging from one-end to the other tapping here and there, I wonder what that's for -and where's the slipstream chair?  
Standing up, Janeway raised her voice, "--This is Captain Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager. Your assistance would be most useful captain. However, our transporters aren't working at the moment. May we dock a shuttle?--"   


"--Sure, I'll have my officers meet you there. Docking Bay Two is now open.--"   


"--Thank You Captain Hunt, Janeway out.--" 

*********   
(aboard the Andromeda)   


"Uhh, what's a 'transporter'?" Dylan asked Harper. 

"I dunno. Might be some-it like that teleporter we used to, when we connected to the black-hole." answered Harper, a bit disappointed that he didn't know what they were talking about either. 

"Okay. Harper, you, Tyr, Rommie Beka and I will meet our guests in the docking bay." 

"Whatever you say bosso!!" Disappointment gone, Harper ran enthusiastically past Tyr and Rommie -missing Tyrs comment in his haste. 

"So you're letting the boy near a new toy, is that wise?" 

"I didn't know you rhymed Tyr?" 

"I don't." 

Upon the groups' arrival at the Docking Bay, the Delta Flyer was just landing -looking tiny inside the big docking bay. Turning to Harper, Rommie said, "Calm down Harper, its just another ship." 

"Yeah well we didn't say that when we met a ship you liked did ya?" retorted the engineer, jumping off of the ground in little bounces.  


With a **whosh** the shuttle door opened, and out Captain Janeway, flanked by Tom, Tuvok and B'Lanna -cutting off the avatars retort. 

Hunt nodded his head at the captain, 

"Captain, thank you for your offer. This is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok -my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Paris -my Chief Helmsman, and Lieutenant Torres -my Chief of Engineering." Janeway introduced each in turn while Dylan gave each a handshake. 

"Well this is Beka Valentine -my first officer." 

"Hiya." Beka smiled at the newcomers, but didn't move from her spot to shake hands with them, who knows who they could be! 

"This is Tyr Ananazi." Tyr nodded 

"Rommie, the ships avatar." 

"Hello." 

"Wait a minute -your ship's a living ship?" broke in Torres -gaining herself a look from Janeway, 

"No. I am an AI; an Artificial Intelligence." 

"Oh, okay." 

"And this, is Harper." finished Dylan 

"Hi. Did ya know that I built her? Being the super genius I am." Harper pointed to Rommie, who just gave him a pointed look say something like 'yes-but-i'm-beginning-to-wish-you-hadn't.' 

"Yeah, but the only problem is -he's nuts," added Beka, 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Not." 

"Umm. Please ignore them. If you'll just come with me I'll introduce you to the rest of my, our crew." Dylan corrected, not before Beka sent him six feet under however. 

Before following Hunt's lead Janeway asked, "Just how many people are on your ship?" 

"Seven." answered Dylan Hunt. With that they took off through the corridors towards the Command Deck. 

Once they arrived at the Command Deck Hunt finished off the introductions. 

"This is Rev Bem: don't worry -he's a Wayist." Dylan added hastily, but was surprised when the Voyager group didn't even flinch at the sight of the Magog. Everybody else seemed to notice too but didn't say anything -just gave the group weird looks. Rev bowed his head to them and carried on working, 

"And this, is Trance Gemini." finished Dylan finally. 

"Hi!!" Trance skipped forward enthusiastically to Janeway and held out her hand, Janeway shook it warmly. 

"Yeah, the awesome purple sparkly babe!" joked Harper, earning himself a swat on the arm for it as she returned. "Well since you weren't in the Docking Bay this is Tuvok, B'Lanna and Tom." 

  


End chapter one. 

  


*********  


**_Authors Note:_** So? What did ya think? See the little box below, y'know the bluey purple one? Well write in there and tell me!   


  



	3. Chapter Two

Mixed Up -Chapter Two A/N: I'd just like to say a HUGE space alien thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed this story -it actually meant a lot and kept me going to write this chapter!  
I'm _so_ sorry it took so long -but I have MAJOR writers block and my school is piling the homework on so...oh hell lets just get on with it!  


**Mixed Up, Chapter Two**

  


The Andromeda crew and Voyager away team sat in the Andromeda's Mess Hall. The atmosphere was comfortable and lively while they all chatted politely to each other over dinner. Only two people were missing from the scene -Harper and B'Elanna.   
Inside Engineering the pair stood poring over a console. Schematics, equations, and simulations scrolled down the inset screens.   


"Are you two coming to dinner?" Andromedas' hologram appeared behind them, making them jump at the sudden intrusion.   


"Huh?!" asked Harper, turning to face her.   


"Are you coming to dinner? It started 10 minutes ago and the others were wondering where you had got to."   


"It started already? Oh Crap!" turning off the screen and gesturing for B'Elanna to follow, Harper sprinted full pelt to the Mess Hall.   


"Nice of you to make it Mr. Harper." observed Dylan as they speeded into the room and skidded to halt at the table.   


"You're welcome." retorted Harper, taking a seat beside Trance and across from Beka, while Torres took one beside Tom.   


"So, we were just talking about how Voyager got here." Dylan said.   


"Great." Harper grabbed some food and put it on a plate, "Am I s'posed ta jump up and down with joy or some thin'?"   


"No, he just thought you might want to know that's all." Beka said, while giving him a swift kick shin under the table and look that said [Be Nice, Be Polite, Or I'll Kick your ass out the airlock!] before Dylan could get any further than giving him a disapproving look.   


"Ow, why'd ya do that?" Harper whined, obviously not getting it.   


"Do what?" asked Beka, her innocent face firmly in place.   


The conversation went on like this for sometime, until just about everyone had been kicked at least once. Finally, after they had all finished eating, each crew compared their findings. By midnight ship's time Trance was asleep in Harpers lap and everyone else had a moment to breathe.   


"Basically, we hava problem. Or -YOU have a problem. There's like, no trace that there was ever even a wormhole here!" summarized Harper, flopping onto his back from his cross-legged position.   


"Ya, we kinda figured that out for ourselves Harper." said Beka, yawning. 

"So the question is: how do we get my ship and crew back?" asked Janeway. 

"Technically speaking, " Harper sat up right again and shifted Trance so that he was more comfortable, "You could probably do it in 4 slipstream jumps -but of course you don't have that. But the hardest bit is still gonna be goin' back in time." 

"Mr. Harper, please shut up!" Dylan rubbed his eyes tiredly and wondered, rather absently, how the boy could still be so awake at this time before carrying on, "Captain Janeway I suggest we reconvene tomorrow morning after a good night's sleep." 

"That would be a excellent idea." 

As everybody got up, which took a considerable amount of effort for some people, Dylan remembered that the Voyager away team would have to fly back -and no way did any of them: especially the pilot, look ready to fly any thing. "You're welcome to stay here over night if you wish."   


"I think," Janeways answer was interrupted with a rather untimely and very un-captain-like yawn. "We would all greatly appreciate that." her answer received relieved nod and glances from Tom and B'Elanna. 

Dyan addressed the ship. "Andromeda, ready some quarters for our guests a.s.a.p." 

"Yes captain." came the A.I.'s disembodied voice.   
Tyr carried Trance back to her room and 3/4 hour later each member of the away team and Andromeda crew was tucked up in bed, though Tyr had objected strongly to the team staying when they knew so little about them.   


  


  


  


A/N: HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!!!! I have so badly got writers block with this story!!!!! I know what things I wanna happen but I can't _make_ them happen if you know what I mean. Please e-mail (lucysmeth@aol.com) me if you would like to help me and I'll tell you what I roughly wanna happen!!!!  


  


  



	4. REWRITTEN! Chapter 3 REWRITTEN!

A/N: drum roll, here it is! The re-written chapter 3!  
  
*********************************  
  
Mixed Up, Chapter Three  
  
Once again tremors shook Voyager and the Andromeda,  
  
"Andromeda! What was that?" Dylan yelled, scrambling to his feet after being thrown to the floor of the Command Deck  
  
"The 'wormhole' is back captain, still off our port-bow."  
  
Another wave rocked the ship, and it seemed they were getting stronger, "Get the others up here!"  
  
It was the day after the dinner in the mess hall and still only 5 o'clock in the morning (ship time), nobody else was up and the Away Team had gone back to Voyager long ago the previous day. Dylan had been reviewing the data again, unable to sleep with a problem to solve.  
  
"They're on their way, although Beka and Harper weren't happy about it." Came the AI's voice, resounding around the 'Deck.  
  
"We'' they'll have to live with a few hours less sleep won't they?" he grunted, forcing himself into the slipstream chair.  
  
Behind him the Beka strode through the main doors just behind Tyr and Rev Bem commenting, "Wow -you really are a bad flyer, aren't ya."  
  
This isn't my bad flying, it's the wormhole again/ Beka, Tyr -weapons; Rev, Trance," the latter whom had skipped in a brief moment before, "man the sensors. Harper -" Harper was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Harper?"  
  
"On his way. Captain, Voyager is hailing." Answered Rommie as she walked in to man another station, "Audio only."  
  
"Open a channel." Said Dylan as the Andromeda lurched to the left at an extreme angle.  
  
"Andromeda, this is the same wormhole that bought us here," Janeways voice crackled over the com channel, like something's interfering with the signal, mused Dylan with mild alarm, he did not allow it to show in his reply,  
  
"We figured that."  
  
"We're re - ing. ips . oming -" The transmission flared with white noise and terminated before Janeway could finish.  
  
"Captain Janeway? Voyager, come in! Rommie can you restore the connection?"  
  
At her station Rommie paused for a moment before answering, "Negative, something is jamming every frequency."  
  
At that Harper walked in, still tying his tool belt around his waist, and headed straight for the station connected to engineering, Tyr, however, was not pleased with his late arrival and proceeded to growl at him. "How lovely of you to join us Little Man." Harpers' only response was a smirk.  
  
Dylan spared the pair a withering glance as he attempted to stabilize Andromeda again. "Harper, can you find out what's jamming the frequencies?"  
  
"Sure thing Boss-Man."  
  
Harper tapped into Andromeda manipulating sub-routines here picking out discrepancies there with ease of practice. The discrepancies however, were in actual fact as hard to find as needles in the proverbial haystack, to anybody but Harper. Usually Rommie would have been able to do this, but she was busy with the attack, and this was a delicate process. After minutes of work he frowned. He wasn't really getting anywhere, just going around in circles. What he needed to do was to go deeper. Way deeper. Reaching into his belt he pulled out the jack, connected it to the socket, sat on the floor, and pushed the said jack into the neural port that allowed him to connect to computers. For a brief second a flash of pain encompassed his body as it connected with the Andromeda and the energy that made it run, and then it was peaceful. Harper felt everything, was aware of everything: the droids; Trance's plants in the Hydroponics Bay; Bekas raised heartbeat; Trances increased breathing; Dylans raised heartbeat; Revs seemingly eternal calmness; Tyrs control over his body's reactions; Rommie responding to both Dylans and her main cores instructions; the Voyager beside them; the wormhole surging with waves again, waves that were still increasing in intensity; the frequency blaring through, the frequency! Harper reached out with Andromeda's sensors, there it was. Harper poured over the feedback he was getting -far more, far quicker than he would normally be capable of in his own body and mind. It was possible, nothings impossible for a genius though. He was setting to work on the very problem when he noticed it. The jamming wasn't just for that purpose. Belatedly he realised this, pain overwhelmed his senses and everything went black.  
  
***  
  
On the edge of his vision Dylan saw Harper jack into Andromeda, his body becoming limp as all consciousness left his body and was transferred through the lead and port in his neck. They should be able to contact Janeway soon; meanwhile there were more important things on hand, like keeping everybody in one piece. For the moment Tyr and Beka weren't needed, but instincts told him that they would be soon. And very rarely were his instincts wrong. Minutes dragged on and Harper was still unmoving and Andromeda was rocked increasingly violently. Rommie faltered and collapsed. And they were plunged into darkness.  
  
--------  
  
POST A/N: what do you think? I know it took so long, but I hated what was the last chapter 3 was like -it beyond sucked, and I like this one much better! I know I don't deserve any reviews for keeping ya'll waiting for so long, but could you anyway? They really help, probably more than you know! 


	5. Thank you so far note!

AUTHORS NOTE: a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has offered their help, and for that very reason the story so far and whatever comes next is dedicated to you especially. Come back for more, I'm on the ball again!  
  
Whoo hooo!  
  
-Lani  
  
xxx www.reality-under-siege.net: reality is what you make it. 


	6. Chapter Four

The Most Important Part: THANK YOUS TO THE REVIEWERS: Luis, Cal, Xia Sarrasri, Jason, (Tarsitanoj1@citadel.edu), Karone, Starfish, Harry, and Snake!  
  
A/N: whoah! Reviews! Yay! Thank you! I love them and if you reviewed I love you too! And now, without further babbling, I give you **drum roll** chapter four!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mixed Up, chapter four  
  
The Andromeda had finally stopped rocking, the only problem was, and almost everything else had stopped too. The only sounds in the entire ship were those made by its five conscious inhabitants. Two others who could usually be found making sounds (one a lot more than the other in all fairness) were indisposed at that moment. One, being a living counterpart to the ships Artificial Intelligence, was unresponsive as the said AI could not be found, so to speak, the other was unconscious, and nobody knew why. Why didn't he pull himself out of the computer beforehand? It was this question, as well as several others and a few well-chosen obscenities that were running through Bekas head at this time as she pounded at the console in-front of her while it stubbornly refused to co- operate. The only good thing that had come out of the last three hours since the Andromeda had mysteriously crashed on them, taking the one person who was probably best suited to fix such a problem with her, was that they had stabilized life support, but they had no clue on how to fix Andromeda, or how to bring Harper round. They had no sensors either, so they didn't know why the wormhole, if it was still there, had stopped fluctuating or what had happened to Voyager. In short they were sitting ducks, helpless. Beka hated being helpless. She pounded the console again. "Y'know, you're supposed to be fixing my ship." A voice from behind her said, amusement apparent in their voice, despite the situation.  
  
"Whatever Dylan."  
  
Dylan came to her side a grin tugging at his lips, "Well, a genius did tell me once that high tech problems demand low tech solutions, so I'll let you off this time."  
  
Beka couldn't stop the smile that came; Harper would say anything to prove a point, "Yeah well, you know Harper." Dylan nodded; Beka took her attention from glaring at the unresponsive console to the man beside her, "Any luck with Rommie?"  
  
Dylan sighed, frustrated, "Still nothing, its like she's just gone -even that doesn't mean that nothing should work -the back-up systems should take over all the basic systems. But nothing works, and I doubt we'll be able to make anything else work. Life support was hard enough," he paused for a moment, "If we can force the Hanger Bay doors open, you could take the Eureka Maru to Voyager, let them know our situation, see what their situation is, find out what happened with that wormhole -why it stopped, if its still there -a whole run down of what's been happening since Andromeda went down, see if they know anything -"  
  
"Dylan! I get it. I'll get Trance and we'll go see about Voyager," she fixed him with another glare, "And you look after Harper."  
  
***  
  
Beka slipped into the well-warn 'stream chair and tightened the restraints till they did their designed for job and requested permission to leave from Andromeda, behind her Trance sat at the science/sensor station, tail swishing behind her as she tapped away, confirming the okay given by Andromeda. "Here we go Trance, bring us luck."  
  
The Eureka Maru, guided by Beka, glided out of the Hanger Bay Doors (which Tyr and Dylan had finally managed to get working, or force open, depending on who you asked), and towards Voyagers last known co-ordinates before everything had gone side-ways. "They still there Trance?"  
  
"Yes, well, they haven't been destroyed and sensors say that everybody is still alive. So they're still there -"  
  
"Trance I mean are they at the same co-ordinates that we're heading for at the moment or have they moved?"  
  
Trance giggled, "Oh, then, no, they've moved a bit." She posted the new co- ordinates to Bekas side computer, and she adjusted their course accordingly,  
  
"Can you open a channel to Voyager?"  
  
Trance tapped a few more buttons, making the console emit short beeps, and Voyagers Bridge appeared on the main screen at the front of the Marus top deck where everybody was able to see it.  
  
"Captain Janeway," Beka said by way of greeting before pausing, "We need your help." All that time spent onboard the Andromeda didn't mean she liked asking for help, but Harper needed help too the way things were going, "Our AI has," she paused again trying to find the right word to describe their predicament with Andromeda, "disappeared and took Harper with it and we have barely have the minimal systems running."  
  
The man Beka recognised as Tom from the meeting a day before was sitting at a long station at the for-front of the bridge, with Janeway behind him. He looked up from the computer to her, "Damn."  
  
***  
  
Janeway frowned at the pilot before she herself spoke, moving forward to place a warning hand on Tom's shoulder, "That is a problem, I'm willing to send some of my engineers over to give you a hand in finding out what's wrong with your AI, I don't suppose you have any idea what happened to the wormhole?"  
  
Beka smiled slightly, "Actually that was gonna be my next question, with haven't got any sensors on Andromeda at the moment, so we don't know what's happened since Rommie went down. From the readings we've got at the moment the wormhole is gone, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we think we picked up something coming through before then."  
  
"Do you know what?"  
  
"I've got my people on it." And she did, the only problem was they were no closer to figuring out what came through now as they were when Harry had first detected it a few seconds before the wormhole closed. And now this, "Our transporters been fixed, would you like our engineers to beam on to your ship?"  
  
From her position Janeway noticed Beka and Trance exchange looks, then it clicked. They had got onto the subject of Transporters the other night (their engineer seemed very interested) so B'Lanna had explained the basics, after recovering from the shock that people with an AI and a ship that size didn't have transporters, and apparently had to resist the urge to explain everything to the hyper-active young man.  
  
"Sure, do you need us to do anything?"  
  
"No, we can gather some co-ordinates ourselves, I'll contact you again in five minutes when I've organised a team -they'll fill you in on any thing you want to know."  
  
Beka nodded and terminated the communication.  
  
***  
  
"I wish everybody was as willing to help as Captain Janeway, things would be a lot nicer in this universe if they were." Trance said, her tail curling in thought,  
  
"Yeah Trance, and if everybody were willing to help everybody else, Dylan would be out of the job. Which means we would be too," Beka paused, "So how do you think this transporter of theirs will work?"  
  
"I don't know that's more Harpers area of expertise isn't it?"  
  
Beka nodded and they fell silent, waiting for whatever was about to happen, true to her word, five minutes later Trance opened a channel that came from Voyager. Janeway was sending over her team and they'd be appearing right behind her chair. A strange sound, a shimmer of light and a very startled Beka later Janeways new Away Team stood behind them.  
  
"Hullo Beka, Trance," greeted B'Lanna, "This is Ensign Harry Kim -I don't think you've met yet."  
  
"Hi." Said Harry, "You said you were having trouble with your AI?"  
  
Any response Beka or Trance would have given was cut off by an alarm that started beeping at Trances station. "That's the perimeter alarm!" Janeways face appeared on the screen again, but now the area around her flashed warning red, highlighting faces with sharp relief.  
  
"The wormhole is back." Somebody off-screen spoke to her, calling away her attention and when she looked back her face was tight, "The energy signature that came through before is back,"  
  
Beka bought up readouts of the wormhole, in the almost exact same place, as before, true enough there was some kind of energy being transmitted through. But by whom and where from? And there were those waves again, she noted grimly, as she fought with the Maru to maintain control while Harry and B'Lanna grabbled around for something to hold onto and Trance held herself in place securely with her tail and other limbs. "And we've seen it before." Beka jerked her head back to Janeway,  
  
"Well who is it?" she demanded.  
  
"People I would rather never see again. They are --" "Beka! Ships are coming though!" Trances startled yell bought Bekas attention back to her ship, "They're firing!"  
  
"Hold on to something!" The Voyagers Bridge flicked off the screen to be replaced with a representation of the wormhole, now complete with ships coming through, one that was already clear and firing and two more following closely behind, if she saw correctly. Pushing the controls to the left she banked the Maru into a tight roll, narrowly missing the stream of weapons fire that erupted from the alien ships. "Trance! Send a message to Janeway, I want to know who these guys are!" she yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"There might not be any need, we recognise those designs," it was B'Lanna, she had forgotten they were there, "And we're in big trouble."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Post A/N: heheheh, aren't I evil? I'm taking into consideration all the guesses you guys are taking for the bad guys, and I think I have the perfect one **grins evilly** but why should I tell you now? I need to do some research first though, so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. There's going to be a firefight in the next chapter (hopefully), and I'll finally tell you all who/what the bad guys are and I might even fix Andromeda. Maybe Harper too. REVIEW! -lani xxx  
  
PS: I now have a personal fanfiction archive where I put everything I write -which includes the poems and original stories I don't post here! Check it out here: www.reality-under-siege.net/mdreams/ 


End file.
